TOW Erica Has a Baby
by MondlerFan941
Summary: What will happen when Monica and Chandler's daughter gets pregnant at 15? Read to find out. (Finished by hugefriendsfan)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. =) **

**Oh, and I don't own Friends **

Erica paced the living room as her mom sat on the couch. She

"Just spit it out." She told herself, and so she did.

"Mom, I-I'm... Pregnant." She looked down, avoiding eye contact like she always did when she was in trouble.

"You, you're what?" Monica asked in shock hoping she had heard her wrong.

"I'm-I'm having a baby..." Erica replied

"No." Was all Monica could say. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Or rather, she didn't want to. "Are... Are you sure?"

"Yes... I took 4 tests, all positive."

After about a minute of silence, Monica asked, "What do you want to do? Do you know and understand your options?"

"I did a lot of research... I want to keep her. I considered adoption but I can't."

Unsure of what else to say, Monica responded with, "Her?"

"It's just what I think she is.." Erica explained.

"Oh, okay. We need to make you a doctor's appointment. Have you told Josh yet?" Monica asked.

Josh and Erica have been going out for a year now.

"Yeah... He said he'll support me in whatever I choose. When I told him I intend to keep her, he told me that's what he wants too."

"Okay.. It's good that you two are on the same page. Now, we need to tell your dad..." Said Monica.

"I don't want to... I mean, I know I have to, but I know he won't take this well. Can you tell him?" Erica asked.

"I think this is something you need to do. I can be there when you do though."

Just grateful that her mom was on her side, Erica nodded and hugged Monica, worried about pretty much everything right now.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning and Monica lied in her bed awake, thinking about Erica. Her little girl was pregnant. At 15. She couldn't wrap her head around it. But she needed to be there for her. That's why she hadn't yelled at her or scolded her or anything like that. It's why she had tried to hide how upset she is. Erica needed her now more than ever.

* * *

Erica was also having trouble sleeping. Her mind was racing. She knew her mom was holding back. She could see the disappointment in her eyes. She knew telling her dad would be even harder. He hasn't liked Josh from the beginning. Not that there was anything wrong with Josh. Josh was a football player, had all A's, etc. Chandler was just being overprotective. He didn't want her dating anyone.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was going to go to NYU, she was going to be a veterianarian and wanted to be married before she had a baby. They had used a condom. But it had broke and she had been too afraid to ask for birth control. So here she was. 15 and about 7 weeks pregnant and terrified, not knowing what the futrue held now.

**A/N Next chapter, telling Chandler **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey guys. Sorry it's taken a little bit to update. I got busy with school but I just started Spring Break so I'll be able to update more often. Anyways, here's a new chapter. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Erica was throwing up in the toilet as Jack held her hair back. He was the first person she told. He has been supportive from the start. She was grateful for that.

She sat back down on the bathroom floor. "I think I'm done." She told him.

"Good. I'm going to go get you some water." He replied

"Erica? Are you okay?" Chandler asked as he walked past the bathroom and noticed her sitting on the floor.

"Uh yeah... I think I just have a stomach bug or something..." She told him. She hated lying to him. She needed to tell him the truth soon.

"Okay, come here." He picked her up and took her to her bed. He felt her head. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever. You could still have food poisoning or something like that. Do you want anything?"

"No... Jack's getting me water." She replied.

"Just let me know if you do. I'll be in my room, okay?"

She nodded, he left her room and Jack came back with water. "I need to tell him." She said.

"Yeah, you do." He replied.

"But how?" She asked.

"I don't know... But you need to do it sooner rather than later" He said.

"I know..."

* * *

Erica walked into the living room where Chandler and Monica were sitting. "Dad? Can I talk to you? There's something I need to tell you.."

Monica knew Erica wanted her there so she stayed seated.

"Of course. What is it?" Said Chandler.

"Well... I... I.." Erica paused for a minute, unsure of how to phrase it. Just tell him. She told herself. "I'm... Pregnant..."

"You're what?!" Chandler asked

"...you heard me..."

"Don't talk to me. I can't even look at you right now." Chandler said as he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Erica walked over and sat next to Monica. Monica wrapped her in her arms and Erica began to cry. "He'll come around. He's just in shock right now." Monica told her.

"I hope so..." Erica replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I forgot to mention this last time, but thanks for the good reviews. They literally make me smile. :D Anyways, here's another chapter. :)**

* * *

It had been four days since Erica told Chandler and he was still clearly upset. They continued to avoid eachother.

"Look, I don't like this either. But the way I see it, we have two choices. Either we support her and help her or we shut her out and ignore her and our grandchild, thereby ruining our relationship with her and her child. I personally would rather support her. She can't change what's happened and she needs our help." Monica told Chandler

He nodded. She has a point. Thought Chandler

"Now, what are you going to do? I know you're upset and hell, so am I. But she needs us to be there for her." Monica asked him.

"I guess I'll do the same as you... I need to go talk to her." Chandler replied.

"Yes you do." Monica replied.

Chandler knocked on Erica's door. "Hey, it's me. Can I come in? I think we need to talk."

"Yeah. It's unlocked."

Erica was sitting at her desk doing school work. Chandler sat down on her bed. Erica turned to face him.

"Listen, I know I haven't exactly been very... supportive lately. But that's going to change. I've done some thinking and I'm here for you now. Honestly, I'm still not entirely okay with this but I'll get over it." Chandler told her.

Erica stood up, sat next to him and hugged him. Chandler hugged her back.

"So... What do you and Josh want to do?" Chandler asked.

Erica broke the hug. "We want to keep her. He said he'd support whatever I wanted to do and when I told him he admitted that that's what he wants too."

"Have you considered your other options?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah. I can't abort. I heard the heartbeat at my doctor appointment. I just can't do that. And I thought about adoption but I'm already attached. I can't do that either."

Trying to take it all in and trying to be supportive, "So I'm going to be a grandpa."

"Yep. I'm 8 weeks pregnant. I'm due in July so I won't have to miss school and there's a daycare at my school that I can put her in." Said Erica.

"Sounds like you have a plan." He said.

"Yeah." She replied and hugged him. "Thank you." She was very grateful that he was supportive now. She hated when he had avoided her. It just made her feel worse about everything. He just hugged her back and told her "anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4! Yay! I'm moving along quickly now. I keep getting ideas. Thank you again for the reviews! They make me so happy. :)**

Erica is 20 weeks along now and sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV with Josh.

Erica sat up straight. "Woah that feels weird." She said.

"Weird? What kind of weird? Like contractions? Or is he kicking for the first time?" Josh asked, concerned (Josh wants a boy.)

(Emphazing the she) "*She's* kicking! Feel it." She said putting his hand on her stomach.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Josh said excitedly.

"Mom! Dad! Jack!" Erica yelled.

All three came running in. "What's wrong?" They asked

"Nothing. She's kicking!" Erica replied.

"You guys should feel this!" Added Josh.

They each took turns feeling the baby move.

* * *

~A few days later at the doctor's office.

Erica wanted her mom, dad, and Josh there when she got to find out her baby's gender. After the doctor finished the exam and other tests, she had the nurse call everyone in for the ultrasound.

"That's cold." Erica commented as the doctor put the gel on her belly. The doctor apologized and told her it would get better in a minute. The doctor started the ultrasound and the baby appeared on the screen.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The doctor asked.

Erica looked at Josh to make sure he still wanted to. He nodded and then she did.

"Okay, you're having a girl. Congratulations." The doctor smiled.

"I was right." Erica smiled. She had Monica's need to always be right about things.

Erica looked over at Chandler who was crying. "Aw dad."

Chandler wiped his eyes, "what? I just had something in my eyes."

"In both eyes?" She asked.

"If you must know, yes." He replied.

"If you say so." She said.

Josh spoke up, "I'm so happy. I know I said I wanted a boy, but I don't care. I can already tell she's beautiful like you." Josh smiled at her.

"Aw Joshhh." Erica said, flattered and held his hand.

Monica looked at Josh and Erica. "Congratulations you two." She said smiling.

* * *

~11PM that night before Erica falls asleep~

*Erica's POV*

It's all so real now. I'm having a baby. I mean, I've known that but now after seeing her on the ultrasound it's all becoming very real. I'm going to have a daughter. I'm going to be somebody's mom. Wow.

Names. We need to choose a name. What about naming her after mom? Mom would be happy. I like that idea. I wonder if Josh has thought of names. I'm going to text him.

~2 minutes later~

Josh's text,"Honestly, I've always loved the name Monica. I think it'd be nice to name her after your mom."

I smiled and responded, "I want to keep that a surprise though."

"That's what I was thinking." Josh replied.

I fell asleep soon after telling him goodnight and that I love him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5! Yay! Again, loving the response I'm getting with this =) **

It's July 4th and Erica is due in 3 days.

"Ouch!" Erica yelped as she sat up in bed. She got up and started walking around hoping it was false labor. She was scared of giving birth because of all of the things she had read from her research. She knew it was going to happen soon but she wanted to put it off. It was 3AM and the contractions weren't stopping. She walked downstairs and got some water hoping that would help.

3:30 came and nothing she did to try to stop the contractions would help. There were more and they were getting closer together. She knew this was it. But she didn't want it to be. She kept trying to get them to stop but they wouldn't. Finally at 4:30 her water broke.

"Shit." She whispered. She walked back upstairs and shook Monica awake "It's time. I'm having the baby now."

Monica sat up and looked at her "Are you sure it's not false labor? You've had that before."

"No mom I'm sure. Nothing I tried that normally worked didn't and my water just broke." Erica told her.

"Okay. This is it then. I'll wake up your dad and Jack, and take your hospital bag to the car. You call Josh and change if you want." Monica replied.

Erica went back to her room, changed, and then called Josh. After a few rings Josh finally picked up, "Josh?"

Sleepily he said, "what? Erica? Is everything okay?"

"I'm in labor. It's real this time. My water broke." She told him.

Now wide awake, "okay okay, I'll wake up my parents and we'll meet you at the hospital." He replied.

"Okay, see you there." She hung up and went to the car to find her parents and Jack waiting.

Jack and Monica sat in the back seat holding her hands through each contraction as Chandler drove quickly. Trying to distract her and trying to finally get it out of her, "so what are you going to name her?" Asked Jack.

"I told you. It's a surprise." Erica replied.

"But why?" Jack questioned.

"Because... Because I said so. Stop asking questions."

"Sounding like a mom already." Jack replied.

Erica ignored that comment and told Chandler to hurry up because it really hurt.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Erica was seen right away. She was examined. "Okay Erica, she's breeched and the technique we tried to turn her didn't work, so we're going to have to do a c-section." Her doctor told her.

"Surgery?" Erica looked at her panicked.

"Yes. It's okay. I do this all of the time. You'll be awake but numbed. The anesthesiologist will make sure you don't feel pain, he's going to give you an epidural." Her doctor explained. She just nodded.

Chandler, Monica, Josh, Jack, and Josh's parents walked back in the room. "What's happening?" Asked Josh.

"I have to have a c-section because our daughter is being stubborn and is breeched." She told him.

"Wow..." Was all he could say before the anesthesiologist came in to do the epidural. She asked everyone but Josh and her parents to stay.

"Oww." She said as she felt the needle that numbs for the epidural go into her back. She hates needles. She always has.

"Stay very still Erica. The epidural is going in now." The anesthesiologist told her. She did as she was told and squeezed Josh's and Chandler's hands.

Monica stayed near her trying to distract her. "Who do you want in the delivery room?"

"You, and Josh, and Dad." She replied. "Can 3 people be there?"

"I'll go ask." Monica found the doctor, asked and came back.

"It's okay. But three is the limit." She told Erica.

The doctor walked in, "okay Erica, they're going to take you to the OR and prep you for surgery. Everyone else, put these on." She handed everyone scrubs (AN: I forget what they're called. They might be scrubs or something else. Hopefully you know what I mean)

* * *

~In the OR. Chandler and Monica are up by Erica's head sitting on stools holding her hands, trying to calm her. Josh is standing up looking over the sheet at the surgery in awe.

"Josh, are you okay?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. I'm just... Thinking." He told her.

"Okay Erica. You're going to feel a lot of pressure now. Your daughter will be here in a minute or so." The doctor told her.

A minute later the doctor pulled the baby out and held her up over the screen for Erica and everyone to see.

"She's perfect." Erica said crying.

"Yes she is." Josh said in agreement.

"She's beautiful sweetie." Chandler told her.

In the same way as her mom, only quieter, "I know!" She smiled.

"She looks so much like you." Monica told her. Erica nodded in agreement.

The doctors took the baby to get her cleaned off and finished up Erica's surgery.

* * *

~In Erica's hospital room. Everyone is there now. Josh, his parents, his 2 sisters, Jack, and Chandler and Monica~

"So what's her name?" Monica asked, holding the baby.

"Josh and I have decided to name her after you mom. Everyone, this is Monica Sophie Smith." (AN: Josh's last name is Smith, just in case you couldn't tell, lol.) Erica announced.

"Oh honey, I'm flattered." (AN: I really hate that word but I couldn't think of anything else, lol.) Monica said holding her granddaughter, now crying a little.

"I figure, we can go by her middle name so it's not as confusing." Josh explained.

"Good idea." Erica said.

"She shares a birthday with America. That's kind of awesome." Jack pointed out randomly.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter 6! Don't worry, I'm not close to done. I just ran out of ideas while Erica was pregnant. I realized that I also left the rest of the gang in previous chapters. So I fixed that now. Anyways, here you go, chapter 6. :)**

* * *

A few days later at the hospital, just Chandler, Monica and Josh were there. Josh's parents left and Chandler had dropped Jack off a few hours after Sophie was born at home so he could celebrate the 4th with his friends.

"Okay you two, are you ready to go home?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Erica exclaimed while holding her daughter.

"Alright then, I'll get the discharge ready, you can get changed and and ready to go. The nurse can help you." She told her.

"Okay." Erica motioned to everyone to leave so she could get changed.

A few minutes later Erica was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt just trying to be comfortable. Sophie was wearing a light pink onesie. Everyone came back in and the nurse left and came back with a wheelchair for Erica. It wasn't exactly necessary but it was more comfortable for her.

Erica handed Sophie to Josh and the nurse helped her onto the wheelchair. She was given a folder with discharge instructions and was told to call if she had any questions. She handed the folder to Monica. Chandler wheeled her out and Josh and Monica followed. Monica helped her to her seat and Josh put Sophie in her pink car seat in the middle while Chandler returned the wheelchair. Josh sat on the other side of Sophie, Monica sat in the front seat as Chandler drove home.

* * *

Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, Emma, Joey and Jack were all anxiously awaiting their arrival. "They're here!" Jack yelled excited as the car pulled up. Everyone got up to meet them at the door. Erica had insisted on going in first while holding Sophie.

Everyone crowded around Erica and Sophie. "Oh she's beautiful." Rachel told her. "She really is." Ross added and everyone else nodded in agreement. Erica went over to the couch and sat down with Sophie in her arms. Josh sat next to her. Everyone else went over and sat down in the living room.

"She looks so real." Joey remarked.

"You're going to say that every time some one has a baby aren't ya Joe?" Rachel asked.

Joey nodded. "So what's her name?" Phoebe asked.

"We decided to name her after my mom. But we call her by her middle name which is Sophie to make things less confusing." Erica told everyone. A lot of aws broke out amongst the group.

"Can I hold her?" Emma asked. Emma was sitting next to Erica.

"Of course." Erica replied as she carefully handed her over. "Support her head." She told her.

"She looks just like you." Emma told Erica, smiling at the blue eyed brunette baby in her arms. She had Josh's hair color but Erica's eye color.

"Who wants to hold her next?" Emma asked.

"I do." Rachel told her. Emma cautiously passed her to her.

They each took turns holding Sophie and debating who she looked more like.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I realized I skipped over Jack and Erica's birthday so just know that they're 16 now. Anyways, here's chapter 7.**

* * *

Erica had been up all night with Sophie. She was exhausted. She stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen where Jack, Monica and Chandler were sitting eating breakfast. "Can you guys watch her while I sleep? I'm exhausted."

"I don't feel very well but I'm sure Jack and your dad would do it." Monica told her. And just as she said that she felt the uncontrollable urge to vomit and got up and ran to the bathroom.

"I think she has some type of stomach bug. I'll go check on her. Jack you take Sophie for now and Erica you can go back to bed." Chandler told them and they did.

Chandler knocked on the bathroom door. "Mon? Are you okay? Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." she told him. Monica walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her phone and called the doctor.

"Okay, my appointment's at 3." She told Chandler.

"I'll stay here with Jack, Erica and Sophie in case they need anything."

"That's fine." She replied.

"You should lie down. I'll get you a bucket." He said and so she did. He left and came back with the buckey and some ginger ale and crackers. "I figured these would help."

"Thank you. I love you. You're amazing you know that?" She said.

"You're welcome. I love you too. And yes, I do know that." He smiled.

* * *

4:30 PM, after doctor's appointment as Monica is driving home.

Monica was elated. She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to get everything she had dreamt of. She was pregnant. It wasn't exactly the best timing considering Erica had just had Sophie but she didn't care. She was too happy to.

She started thinking of ways to tell Chandler. He's going to be so happy, she thought.

Monica walked through the front door and chandler was sitting in the living room with a sleeping Sophie on his shoulder and Erica sleeping beside him. "How'd it go?" He asked quietly.

"Everything's okay. I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug." She lied. She wanted to tell him in a special way.

She went to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test that she had bought on the way home. She waited and the test showed 2 lines (meaning positive) like she expected. She smiled and put it in a box and then went to the drawer with the wrapping paper. She wrapped it in baby shower themed wrapping paper.

Monica came back into the living room to find Erica awake holding Sophie who was also awake. "Hey, Chandler can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." he said and they both went into the kitchen to talk.

"We should go someplace nice for dinner tonight. We haven't had a date night in a while." She said

"Of course. That'd be great but are you sure you're well enough for that?"

"Yeah. You know, I'm feeling better already." She replied.

"Well okay then."

* * *

~A few hours later at the restaurant~

"Honey, you know how I said that the doctor said it's just a stomach bug?" Monica asked

"Yes. Is it something more serious?" Chandler questioned, concerned.

"It is but it's a good thing." Monica told him.

Chandler looked at her confused. "What do you mean, Mon?"

"You'll see. Just open this." Monica said as she handed him the box.

"O..kay..." Chandler said as he opened it and looked at the pregnancy test. "Mon, is this yours? Are you pregnant?" He asked excitedly hoping it was.

Monica nodded and grinned.

"Honey this is amazing" Chandler said, also grinning. "I'm so happy." He told her as they leaned over the table to kiss.

"I love you so much." He said. "I can't stop smiling."

"I love you too. Me neither." She replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: here's chapter 8! Thanks for the reviews =D. Keep 'em coming. **

* * *

Monica is now 20 weeks along.

"Hey, I have a doctor's appointment today at 4, are you coming?" Monica asked Chandler as she walked into the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Absolutely. I have today off so I can definitely come." Chandler replied.

Erica walked downstairs with Sophie in her arms, looking panicked. "I think Sophie's sick. Does she feel warm to you?" She asked Monica as handed her the coughing baby.

"Yeah. Go get the baby thermometer." Monica instructed.

Erica did as told. She took Sophie's temperature. "103. What do I do?! I mean, she's had that cold for the last few days but the fever is new." Erica said.

"You hold her, I'll call her doctor." Monica said as she handed her Sophie and left the room to call the doctor.

Erica looked at Chandler. "I'm really scared dad."

"I know sweetie. She'll be okay." Chandler said as he hugged them both.

Monica walked back into the room.

"You have an appointment in a half hour, at 9:30. Go get ready, we'll come with you."

Erica nodded, handed Sophie to Chandler and went upstairs to get ready. Within 5 minutes Erica was downstairs with Sophie's diaper bag ready to go.

"Her appointment isn't for another half hour." Chandler pointed out.

"I don't care. We'll get there early and she can be seen sooner." Erica told him with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Well okay then." Chandler said.

They all went out to the car. Erica strapped Sophie into her carseat and sat beside her holding her little hand. "Hurry dad." Erica said, worried, as Chandler got in the front seat. Monica sat on the other side of Sophie, also worried but trying not to show it for Erica's sake.

* * *

They arrived at the pediatrician's office and a few tests were done. "Okay Erica. The results of the tests show that Sophie has bacterial pneumonia. I want to admit her to the hospital. She'll be treated with IV antibiotics and, depending on her oxygen levels, she may be given oxygen. It'll only be for a few days. She's only 5 months old so I'd rather play it safe and admit her."

Erica didn't say anything but okay. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her daughter was being admitted to the hospital.

Chandler and Monica were also upset but didn't show it for Erica's sake. "Are you okay?" Chandler asked Erica already knowing the answer.

Erica shook her head and chandler went over to her and hugged her as Monica picked up Sophie from the table.

~3:45 at the hospital. Josh, Jack, Erica, Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross, and Josh's parents are all there in Sophie's room~

"Your dad and I have a doctor's appointment to go to. Are you okay? I'm sure dad wouldn't mind staying." Monica said, looking at Erica.

"No, it's fine. Dad should go with you." Erica told her.

"Are you sure? I'm fine with staying." Chandler said.

"Yeah. You should go with mom." Erica said.

"We're here for her and we can stay for as long as you need." Rachel added.

"Okay, we'll be back around 5 or 5:30. We'll bring dinner for everyone." Chandler said.

* * *

~At Monica's doctor's appointment. The doctor is getting ready to do an ultrasound.~

"Erica was right about this being cold." Monica told Chandler as the gel for the ultrasound was put on. The doctor started the ultrasound.

"Oh." The doctor said looking at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing. It's twins. Congratulations." The doctor replied.

"What?" Monica asked.

"See, there's the first baby, and there's the second one." The doctor said pointing to the two babies. "Would you like to know their genders?"

Monica and Chandler looked at eachother and nodded. They were both clearly in shock.

"Okay, this one is a boy, and this one is a girl." The doctor said pointing to the babies again.

They finished the appointment and started driving back to the hospital. "Twins? Again? I'm just... In shock. I'm happy though." Monica told Chandler.

"My thoughts exactly." Chandler said. Chandler smiled realizing that he was getting the family he had dreamt of. 2 boys and 2 girls. It didn't exactly happen the way he had thought but he didn't care, he was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: One of my shorter chapters, but I've been having writer's block. But I promise next Chapter will be longer. Anyways, here's chapter 9. Keep the reviews coming. **

The doctor finished Sophie's exam. "Okay, she looks well enough to go home. She'll continue to have a few symptoms for a little bit. You can give her this for it" he said as he handed Erica a prescription for Sophie.

"Okay, thank you." Erica said as she got Sophie ready to leave. The doctor left the room to get her discharge papers.

* * *

~At home~

Erica's POV

Josh texted me to go outside, and so I did.

"Look, Erica, I'm leaving you. I-.." Josh started before I cut him off.

"What?! Why?! After everything we've been through? What about Sophie?" I asked. I couldn't believe this.

"You see... There's someone else. You and Sophie are better off without me anyways. I need to move on."

"What the hell? We are in no way better off without you. But I guess if you're cheating on me and that's really how you feel, then fine. Maybe we are. Screw you Josh." I said as I stormed back into the house and up to my room, crying.

I picked up Sophie and held her tight. I don't put up with cheating so if that's what he's doing and he doesn't want to make it work then screw him. I'm done with him. "We don't need him right Soph?" I asked not expecting a response but I got one. She clung to me. "We'll be okay." I told her.

"Erica?" Dad asked as he walked up to my door. He must've heard me.

Still holding Sophie, I wiped my eyes and opened the door. "Josh left us. He... He's cheating on me..." I said as the tears started again.

"I'm gonna kill him." Dad said. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"He's already gone..." I told him.

"So? I'll find him and then I'll kill him." Dad replied.

Mom walked up just then, "what's going on and who are you going to kill?"

"Josh. He left Erica and he was cheating on her. I'm gonna kill him." Dad told her.

Jack must've overheard. "I'll help." He added.

"No, neither of you are." Mom said as she hugged me. "We'll get through this, we're here for you two." She told me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I am so sorry it took so long to update. I actually had this chapter finished on Friday I think, but when I went to copy it to doc manager, I hit paste instead of copy and everything was deleted. :O Anyways, here's chapter 10! Hope you like it :) Please continue to review. **

~Monica is thirty-eight weeks pregnant now~

Monica had been having contractions all night long. She hadn't told Chandler knowing it was probably false labor and that he would probably just worried. Even if it was the real thing she didn't need to go in until the contractions were only a few minutes apart and she knew Chandler would insist on taking her to the hospital earlier than necessary.

Finally at 2 AM, her water broke and her contractions were about six minutes apart. "Chandler wake up." Monica said as she shook him.

"No, Chandler go night night." He replied. He's weird when he's tired. Thought Monica.

"Chandler, it's the babies, they're coming now." Monica said as she shook him again.

Chandler sat up, "What?"

"I'm in labor. My water broke." She told him.

And just like that he was wide awake. "Isn't it too early? You're not due for another 2 weeks."

"I know but the doctor said it's okay for them to come a couple weeks early. Most twins are earlier than that." Monica explained.

Slightly panicked and excited, "well okay then. You get ready and I'll get Jack, Erica and Sophie." Chandler said smiling. He got everyone to the car and drove to the hospital

* * *

~At the hospital, a few hours later~

"Okay Monica, you're ten centimeters. You're ready to have these babies." The doctor told her as she finished her exam.

"We're going to have our babies." Chandler said, smiling as he kissed Monica.

"I know!" Monica replied, smiling.

* * *

A few minutes after the twins are born, the doctor is finishing up and Chandler is holding both babies...

"Monica, it would seem that there's a third baby coming that we missed on the ultrasound." The doctor announced.

"W-what?!" They both asked at the same time.

"Sometimes this just happens. I'm going to need you to start pushing again Monica." The doctor said

"Oh believe me, we know that this happens sometimes! This happened last time with our twins!" Chandler said, panicking.

"Chandler, calm down I need you now." Monica said, a bit panicked herself but she wanted him to stop and be there for her.

Chandler did as told and handed the babies to the nurse again. "Okay, I'm done panicking, I'm here for you." He said though he was still clearly freaking out.

"We can do this, Chandler." Monica told him, trying to convince herself too.

* * *

~A bit after the birth~

"I'll go get everyone." Chandler said as he walked out holding one of his sons in his arms. Monica was on the bed holding the other two babies. A boy and a girl.

Chandler walked back to the room with everyone (the whole gang) following.

"Oh my God.." Everyone except Joey said.

"What? What's wrong?" Joey looked at Monica holding 2 babies and Chandler holding the other baby. And then realized.

Chandler held back a comment about Joey always being a little behind. "This, is Daniel." He announced to the room.

"And this, is London, and Cody." Monica added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews, 3 you guys. **

~Sophie's First Birthday. Triplets are 3 months old~

"Hey birthday girl." Erica said as she picked Sophie up from her crib.

"Hi mama!" Sophie replied happily. She was typically in a very good mood in the mornings.

"Let's get you dressed shall we?" Erica said as she sat Sophie on her bed and picked out the red, white, and blue dress that she had bought her.

After getting herself and Sophie dressed she carried her downstairs where she found Chandler feeding Daniel a bottle. "Apa hi!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Hi princess. Happy birthday." Chandler replied.

"Is everyone else still sleeping?" Erica asked.

"Jack is but your mom's upstairs with Cody and London." Chandler told her.

"Okay. We should wake Jack up. I want to get a good seat at the parade." Said Erica.

"You can go do that, but I'm not. We both know how he is when he first wakes up." Chandler replied.

"True. I should make Sophie do it. He won't get mad at her."

"Don't do that. Leave her here and you go wake him up." Chandler said.

"Fine." Erica said as she put Sophie down and went to wake up Jack.

"Get up Jack. It's the 4th of July and Sophie's birthday. We need to leave in like a half hour if we want good seats for the parade." Erica said as she went into Jack's room opening all of his blinds and turning on all of his lights making it very bright in there.

"Noooo." Jack said as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Jack, come on, get up. Now." Erica replied as she pulled the covers off of him.

"Uggghhhh give me that backkkk." Jack whined.

"No, get up." Erica ordered.

"Ugh fine. Just give it back."

"Here, but I'm coming back in ten minutes to make sure you're up." Erica replied as she gave him back his blanket.

Erica went back downstairs to find Sophie eating cut up pancakes without syrup. Daniel was in his playpen. "Would you like some too?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." Erica replied as she sat down near Sophie's high chair.

Chandler handed her some pancakes and syrup. A few minutes later Jack stumbled down the stairs.

"Happy?" he asked as he looked at Erica.

"Yes, yes I am." Erica replied.

Jack sat down at the table and put his head down. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Too bad." Erica said.

"Ugh." Jack responded.

"Would you like some pancakes Jack?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Jack said.

* * *

The triplets fell asleep in their triple stroller during the parade. Sophie on the other hand paid more attention to everything, as much as a one-year-old could. She loved the floats and had gotten a flag from the parade which she never let go of. They went back to the house afterwards for Sophie's birthday party. The whole gang was there as well. Her birthday party went as planned and she got many presents.

Later that night they went to go see fireworks. The triplets stayed at home with the babysitter. They were too young to really enjoy them anyways. Sophie stared at the fireworks in awe saying "Woah!" whenever there was a really big one.


End file.
